Itajira (Monster)
Itajira is a Monster Avatar of a Being Appearance The Monster is Dragon in appearance, blue in color, has 4 hand, each hamd has 4 claws and 2 feet that have 5 talons, for his alternate appearance he is a eight headed dragon known by a age long passed as Yamata no Orochi Personality His Personality is unknown but thought old tales it said that he is a dragon want sacrifice, and has a desire to get drunk at times, other stories say he attacks when provoked and has a treasure trove somewhere Origins Whay no one was able to know is that he is the Monstrous Avatar of a Being known with the same name, his name came from Ancient tales from Asia, but some say his name long predates mankind Abilities Itajira has a multitude of Abilities Four claw slash Itajira can use his sharp claws tp cut opponents Horn Ram Itajira can ram his horns into his opponents Elemental Breath A beam of Elemental energy that comes out of his mouth, it can take on any element Azure Dragon Breath A beam of special fire, that can burn down steel titanium Itajira's Wrath A breath, so strong that this breath can destroy most foes Necks He can use his nechs to coil his opponents Deadly Bite A bite that can poison his opponents Intelligence Itajira is intelligent enough to communicate woth pthers monsters and humans, he can also form strategies to defeat opponents History Early History Itajira was first seen by Ancient Tribes of human long ago, during a fight he had with a horn enemy of his, later when Japan was just created, he inhabited it, however he threaten 2 earth deities to give one of their eight daughter as a sacrifice a year, this was stopped when a storm god came and defeated him, afterwards the storm god obtained a sword from his tail and that sword was the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi or later known as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and was given as a gift to the sister of said storm god. Reemergence In the year 1902 on May 8 he emerged ftom Mount Pelée and killed 30,000 and later rampaging around the world kill nearly 54 million people, in that rampage he caused the Year of Red Doom, the year that started mankind's attacks from monsters after the Year of Red Doom, after destroying major cities around the world, he was led back to Japan, where the Japanese military defeated him at Hii River and he disappeared again 1980s By the time of 1980s, he awoken after years of isolation, only to see the world in a new age, where they now handle monster attacks 2000s By the time of the 2000s, he along woth other Monster were contained on Monster Island, were he lived his days on peace with other monsters 2010s By the time of 2010s Monster Island had been collapsed and monsters now around, Itajira was one pf the few tp rampage Trivia * None Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Dragons